


Twists & Turns

by shinysharp



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysharp/pseuds/shinysharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sad love story between an angel, a demon and a human boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Bye Jisooya, I will see you in a few years,” Jeonghan yarned into the vast sky as a bright star shot down to earth.

Today he lost a comrade, a friend, his soulmate, “I’m not sad,” he convinced himself. A sacrifice should be made for a bigger cause and besides, he knew they’d meet again. Twenty years in human time is remarkably short, especially when there’s a war waiting afterwards.

***

“Jeonghan hyung stop looking into that stupid lake and mind the business up here for a change.”

“Well… I have no business up here, do I?” Jeonghan lazily moved from where he was crouched over a cloudy surface, “Besides, my business is down there pooping in his diaper.”

“Eww…” Mingyu put down the apple he was about to bite.

“We didn’t need to know that,” Wonwoo winced at the visual.

Jeonghan picked up Mingyu’s apple, brushed it on his robe and took a big bite. He stalked back to the pool of cloud which shifted clear at his touch.

“Aww… now he’s crying for attention, precious little thing.” Jeonghan chuckled endearingly.

“Eww…… shrieking little earthlings, gross!” Mingyu made a face.

“Hyung, seriously, can you not be staring at… that, for a sec? I need you here,” Wonwoo looked judgmentally at the image of an infant now sleeping soundly sucking his thumb.

Jeonghan sigh contently at the sight and reluctantly changed his attention to Wonwoo.

“Come here and take a look hyung.”

Jeonghan walked nonchalantly over to the big landscape in which miniature people were going about doing their business, animals prancing around and plants swaying to the wind. He took another bite out of his apple, “What?”

“Look at this, there is dark clouds over here which is only a few towns apart from where he is.”

“So?”

“You know what that means!” Wonwoo shook his head at surprisingly cool Jeonghan.

“So what? They got a sniff of him and now are searching for him like crazy little bitches they are. As if they can ever find his exact location.” Mingyu scoffed.

“Still… I think we need to change his location,” Wonwoo said.

“Wonwooya, I believe in Mingyu. Moreover, how do we change his location? Kill his parents off and get him to be adopted in a faraway country?” Jeonghan couldn’t see the look on Mingyu’s face as he was facing away.

Wonwoo flinched at Jeonghan’s suggestion and stepped a bit farther from him, “I was thinking of another version where you could go and somehow persuade them to move to a faraway country.”

“Wrong wrong wrong both of you,” Mingyu interfered, “First we don’t kill innocent people, Jeonghan hyung please refrain yourself from violent thoughts. And then Wonwoo hyung, you should know that we can’t go near him or his parents until it’s time. Our aura is too strong which makes it easier for them to sense even through the veil. I feel insulted that you must worry about the secrecy of his location but I will thicken the veil if it makes you feel better.” Mingyu smiled reassuringly to Wonwoo.

Even though Wonwoo was such a worrier, just a look at Mingyu’s twinkling eyes, and all uneasiness he felt was soothed in an instant. After all, Mingyu was the most capable angel that there ever was.

***

Jeonghan headed towards a long dimly-lit corridor where he was greeted by Soonyoung and Seokmin. He nodded to them and paced slowly inside an even dimmer room.

“Your highness,” he bowed in front of a golden light in the corner of the room.

“General, I can’t live like this.” The light spoke and it turned out to be a little boy who didn’t look older than a 15yearold human boy. However his eyes had that sharp edge that made you question his looks.

He sat up straight from leaning on the divan, “How long? For how long do I have to hide in here like a coward? I want to go out there and kill each and every one of them. Avenge my father.” The last sentence came out shaky and a mere whisper.

“Your highness, you need to restore your strength before you can combat again, you have injured too bad from the last battle. Likewise, you can’t take them over without your father’s scepter and to use the staff-”

“I need to be deemed worthy by the scepter, I know. I also know it takes time before my injuries heal and the staff can deem me a worthy warrior.” The glowing boy sighed.

“That’s why I need you to be patient and wait for the right time. Before you’re fully healed, the scepter will be hidden well. Only the keeper knows where it is, even I don’t know the place… and the keeper is… well hidden too.”

“The keeper? You mean Jisoo?”

“Yes your highness - Jisoo – I mean... the keeper, is currently taking the form of a human child and all his memory is erased. So even he doesn’t know the scepter’s whereabouts. We’re keeping him heavily veiled and watched. When he’s 20, that’s when the veil can no longer contain his aura, I will give him back his grace and his memory will be restored. That would be about time of your recovery and then you will be ready for the acceptance ceremony.”

“Very well General, I count on you.” The young prince retained his posture, “You’re dismissed, send the custodian in on your way out.”

“Yes your highness.” General Jeonghan bowed and retreated into the corridor where Soonyoung was chatting with the chamber guard Seokmin,

“Your highness Chan demands your presence.” He conveyed the message to Soonyoung and left Prince’s chamber to step into the familiar blinding light of Angeltopia.

Once he was back, he resumed his place by the cloudy lake and continued his watch on baby Jisoo, “Grow well Jisooya, I will see you soon.”  
The bottle filled with white light which he wears on a chain around his neck chinked almost as if it was responding to him.


	2. Chapter 2

-Now-

  
Jisoo woke up with a pounding headache. He rolled his trembling body into a tight ball, willing the voices inside his head to go away. He hated those voices, haunting him every night in his sleep until he’s afraid to even close his eyes.

***

-Then-

He was 14 when his family vacation ended up in a headline-worthy disaster. The ugly accident was on every news, and so was the kid who miraculously survived. The Lucky Boy, they call him. Lucky my ass, he thought. Witnessing your parents’ death while the hot metal mess crushed your ribs and glass bits dug into your face didn’t sound so lucky to him. 

You might think extreme pain would knock a person out but he was wide awake through the whole thing until the med team gave him anesthetics. After that was all a big mess of blurred memories. He was always on meds which put him in a sleepy daze all the time. 

When he finally woke up, he found himself in a small orphanage on the outskirt of a secluded town. There were only 4 boys including him. The other 3 were kids much younger than Jisoo. Their caretaker, too, was once an orphan from here who wasn’t lucky enough to be adopted before he recently turned legal age. 

He remember the social workers from big city coming once a month with allowance and supplies for them but other than those visits, they were completely alone. With the supplies they have, they rarely had to go into town and the townspeople had no interest in the unfortunate boys who lived in the creepy mansion outside the town. 

On his first night in the mansion, Jisoo wasn’t able to fall asleep easily, not without his usual meds. He tossed and turned all night and finally drifted into unconsciousness at the crack of dawn. That’s when he heard the noises; clanking of metal, shrieks & cries, big explosions… and darkness; cold, thick, darkness. Hearing all these terrifying noises but not being able to see a thing scared him. He started to run only to found out he can’t move his limbs so he did the only logical thing any 14 year old would do. He cried. Jisoo woke up with tears and a splitting headache and that night when he heard those noises again in his sleep, he decided never to sleep again. 

Jisoo was an originally a skinny kid so a week without sleep turned him into a walking skeleton. Their caretaker, Seungcheol, couldn’t help but noticed the little skeleton and invited him to stay the night in his room to get rid of the nightmares (although Jisoo told him it’s not nightmare but mere noises). 

To quote Seungcheol’s exact words, “It (the supposed nightmare) is nothing a hot cup of chocolate and my strength can’t fix.” He flexed his impressive biceps and winked at the kid, “Tonight I will kick your nightmare’s butt if it dare interrupt you again.”  
Seungcheol wasn’t bluffing because the nightmare (again, Jisoo said, the noises) didn’t come that night, and the night after that, and another while he slept in Seungcheol’s bed, burrowing into the warmth of the older boy’s broad chest.

***

-Now-  
“Jisoo? Jisooyah, are you having a headache again?” Seungcheol came out of the bathroom and rushed to Jisoo when he saw him shaking on the bed, drenched in sweat. 

He collected the trembling ball of a boy into his embrace and pressed his cheek onto the younger’s forehead, “It’s okay, it’s okay, I’m here.” whispering reassuring words to Jisoo until the boy stopped shaking. 

Jisoo stood up with Seungcheol’s help, “I’m okay now although a warm bath will make me feel better.”

“You sure you’re okay?” Seungcheol called after Jisoo, “Your condition seems to be getting worse after your 19th birthday.” 

“The headaches are getting worse and the voices are getting stronger. Now I am hearing them all the time, even when I’m with you. I don’t think they are afraid of you anymore haha. It’s like whoever is giving me those murmurs is getting more desperate as I grow older, almost as if they’re out of time.” Jisoo called back from the bathroom.

Seungcheol narrowed his eyes, “Desperate, huh?


	3. Chapter 3

Jeonghan was furious. His face was blood-red and his eyes, a set of burning coal.

“5 years! It’s been frigging 5 years and we still can’t find him!”

Wonwoo flinched at the bile in Jeonghan’s voice, “We’re doing the best we can.”

“Your best,” Jeonghan said icily, “Isn’t enough.” He went back to his seeing lake which, now, is trashed with purple haze. He touched the foggy surface. It did clear dutifully at his touch but only for a few seconds, only thing he managed to see was a blurry image of Jisoo’s face, now a grown man.

Jisoo. His Jisoo. He sent him away in cocky confidence that his plan will all work out. It never occurred in his pig brain that his plan could fail. That Jisoo could be snatched away and lost from his sight.

_It’s impossible!_ Mingyu was stumped at the news of Jisoo’s family’s accident and Wonwoo reported purple clouds were clogging the sky near the site. It was a fact that demons can’t penetrate angels’ veil. When Wonwoo couldn’t locate Jisoo and Jeonghan’s seeing lake became unclear, they panicked. They had been on the hunt on Jisoo’s trace ever since.

Now all Jeonghan can do is desperately sending Jisoo his memories back in the rare seconds of blurry connection. He knew Jisoo hated it because Jisoo hated the war cries and blade clanging even back then, even as a worrier angel. That’s why he tried to talk to Jisoo lately to give him his memories back in hope that Jisoo could do something when he remembered. He knew the memories are giving Jisoo headaches. Heck, he felt it too. The communication drained him and he was always left lightheaded after those few seconds.

***

“Jisoo, I’m back,” Seungcheol called.

Jisoo rushed to the door and hugged Seungcheol’s waist. “I miss you.”

Seungcheol turned to peck on the smaller boy’s forehead. “You say you miss me everyday.” He set the grocery bags on top of the kitchen counter.

“Because I miss you everyday,” Jisoo pouted, “I’m left alone in this apartment with nothing better to do while you’re away all day long.”

“You got your webtoon.” Seungcheol put on an apron and started to prepare food.

“I’m meeting a big writer block.” Jisoo hauled himself on the kitchen counter beside where his boyfriend was cooking. “Ever since we’ve moved out from the orphanage, you always go out to work and you also do the house chores. I feel guilty. I think I should also go out-”

“I’ve told you, you don’t have to!” Seungcheol snapped at Jisoo. When he felt the boy freezing at the edge in his voice, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “What I mean is, Jisoo, that you’re too weak to go out and work. Besides you’re working, on your webtoon. I believe you can earn loads when you succeed.” He tried to soften his voice and patted the boy’s head.

“Still… … … I want to be of help.” Jisoo looked down, voice getting smaller.

“If you want to help you can do the dishes after dinner.”

“I think I will go work on the webtoon now, I need to update soon.”

Jisoo tried to get down the counter top but Seungcheol’s hand was faster than him, pressing down on his slender thighs, “Not so fast mister, you’re doing the dishes tonight.”

“Aww… I really hate dishes, please? I will clean the house tomorrow and also take out the garbage? Please? Anything but the dishes?”

“You say that everyday too,” Seungcheol was impassive, “and you’d find a way to get out of doing anything the next day.”

Jisoo pouted again. “Are you sure I can’t charm you to get out of doing dishes tonight?”

“Well, I don’t know. How are you going to charm me?” Seungcheol’s breathe tickled Jisoo’s ear as he whispered each word slowly.

Jisoo bit his lip, trying to suppress a moan triggered just by Seungcheol’s breathe on his ear. His grip tightened on the counter waiting for the impact of Seungcheol’s kiss which never came.

“Now get off, you’re in the way and I have to make dinner.” Seungcheol pushed the flustered boy off the counter.

Jisoo stood, watching Seungcheol’s busy back, hot and bothered. He then decided to take the first step like he always had to. He advanced a step and hugged Seuncheol, his face digging into the larger man’s broad back.

“Jisoo, what are you doing? I’m trying to cook.” Seungcheol coolly muttered but did nothing to peeled Jisoo off of him. Jisoo started to kiss his neck and lick his earlobe. He felt Seungcheol’s breathe hitched. He smiled knowingly and continued his administrations. His hands slipped lower to caress Seungcheol over his jeans.

 “What are you doing?” Seungcheol repeated, shakily.

“Trying to charm you.” Jisoo did a mental cheer as Seungcheol’s jeans tightened under his busy hand.

Seungcheol stopped stirring the pot before turning off the stove. He grabbed Jisoo’s hand, turned swiftly and backed up Jisoo into the nearest wall, his bigger form caging Jisoo’s smaller one. Jisoo giggled like a schoolgirl.

“You’d do anything to avoid doing the dishes huh?” Seungcheol licked Jisoo’s neck.

“Anything.” Jisoo moaned.

***

“Your Highness, it’s only a year to when you can be worthy of the scepter.” Jeonghan looked up from bowing in front of Chan.

“I know.” Chan was uncomfortable and he was clearly trying to avoid Jeonghan’s eyes.

“We should find Jisoo and find him fast.”

“I know.”

“Your Highness, please allow me to find Jisoo. I can locate him.” Jeonghan’s gaze was unchanging from Chan’s timid face.

“But General, it will drain you off for good and I need you for the battle. I can fight without that damn scepter but I can’t fight without you.” Chan’s tone was dissolute.

“But your Highness…”

“You heard me General, it’s final,” with that Chan stood up and walked to the door, “You’re dismissed.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Jisoo?” Jeonghan was taking a lone walk in the garden when he thought he heard a whistle, Jisoo’s whistle. Then he suddenly remembered that Jisoo wasn’t here, with him, in angeltopia. And it hurt, it hurt so much that he broke down into tears. The shimmery liquid rolled off his cheek staining his robe.

This was the first time he really let himself go after he lost Jisoo. He was supposed to be the General, guiding the young prince to his glory again. He couldn’t show his weakness to anyone like he did with Jisoo. With Jisoo, he can be himself, he can laugh, cry and break down, Jisoo always had a shoulder for him to cry on.

As he was crouching near the fountain, he can almost feel Jisoo’s hand patting on his shoulder consoling him, like he always did. He reached his shoulders hoping to touch soft fingers but there was nothing. He broke down further, sobbing into his bended knees.

***

Jisoo was hearing those voices again. As the years passed, the raging noises he initially heard transformed into soft murmurs. Like someone was trying to tell him a story but with words he couldn’t understand.

This time it’s different. It wasn’t like the usual whispered words but more like sobbing. Someone was sobbing, on the brink of breaking down, and he desperately wanted to find that person, comfort them.

He looked around. It was a dark place, with gray clouds everywhere. He stalked toward the direction of the wailing voice and found himself standing in front of a fountain. He walked around it and saw a soft white glow. A man, knees bended, back bowed, curling into himself, shoulders shaking from the uncontrollable sobs.

Before he could stop himself, he reached out a hand to pat the crying man. His robed shoulder felt very familiar under his palm. “Jisooyah~” the glowing man sobbed and Jisoo froze. The man’s hand came up to his own shoulder and Jisoo removed his hand with a shock.

That’s when he was drew back by an invisible force and the excruciating pain stabbed his head. As he was falling back and darkness swallowed him, one voice echoed inside his mind.

“Jisooyah~” “Jisooyah~” “Jisooyah~”

***

“Jisoo? Jisooyah? Are you having nightmares again?”

Seungcheol was awoke by Jisoo’s whimpers. He touched Jisoo’s hands and alarmed to find out they were ice-cold. Jisoo was drenched in cold sweat and shuddering. Seungcheol picked up the limp body. He lifted Jisoo’s face to see the boy was crying in his sleep, tears streaking down his pink cheek.

“Jisoo?” Seungcheol called again, this time, softly. He brushed the boy’s cheek with his, their lips barely grazing.

The boy woke up with a gasp. “Hyung! Seungcheol hyung.” He buried himself into Seungcheol’s body, “He was crying_ and-and_ it-it was so sad, I want to_ I want to comfort him but I couldn’t touch him. I’m afraid.” He sobbed into the older man’s chest.

“What are you afraid of baby?” Seungcheol caressed the boy’s scalp knowing that it soothed him.

“I don’t know. I’m just… afraid.” The boy begun to calm into his boyfriend’s touch. “I’m just afraid.” He repeated, as if to find the answer from the words.

“You have nothing to afraid of baby, I’m by your side.” Seuncheol kissed Jisoo’s temple.

“Hmmmm…” Jisoo sighed, eyes fluttered shut.

“Headache?” Seungcheol asked, hands messaged the spot he’s kissed.

“Deceeding.” Jisoo started to kiss Seungcheol’s shoulder and the older man visibly tensed. “Kiss me,” the boy demanded, lips expectantly parted.

“Not now,” Seungcheol released the smaller boy, “it’s 5 in the morning,” his voice was strained with control.

Jisoo pouted, “But it’s Saturday.”

“Don’t you have a deadline on Saturday? I thought your readers are waiting for your update.” Seungcheol headed to kitchen and Jisoo trailed behind him like a kitten.

“I already pleaded with them that I will take a hiatus on the webtoon updates because of my health, plus I’m facing a big writer’s block.”

“Coffe?”

“With lots of milk.”

“But Jisoo, I think you’re already on the climax?” Seungcheol pried open Jisoo’s hand around his waist and put the milky coffee in the said hand.

“Yeah, the keeper angel has to go find the sword but I can’t locate the perfect hiding for the sword yet. That’s why I can’t carry on with the plot.” Jisoo went back to the bed with his coffee.

“How can you not locate the place? You just create a crazy named mountain and that’s it, done. Isn’t it?” Seungcheol nonchalantly replied, watching the toaster intently.

“Oh yeah but I don’t want to do that. I have a place in mind, the name’s right on the tip of my fingers. I just can’t make it out. Ugh it’s so frustrating.”

_ding_

“Uh hyung? The toaster…” Jisoo informed impassive Seungcheol. When there was no response, he walked over to the man, “Hyung!”

“What?”

“The toaster, my toast!”

“Oh right!” Seungcheol removed the pieces of toast, “go lay down, I will serve you breakfast in bed, my princess.”

“I love you.” Jisoo pressed a kiss on Seungcheol’s cheek and slipped back into bed, not noticing the frown on the man’s face.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all forreading and the kudos. Don’t be shy and comment what you thought or even criticize me. I want to hear from you. The updates are coming faster and comments are a big help *wink*


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned, smut ahead. Don't read if you can't take very very submissive Jisoo and jerk Seungcheol.

Seungcheol walked into an abandoned building covered in moss and ivy. Inside, he tapped on the tattered door of once a playroom for the orphans. It opened into a hallway completely different from the dark and cold atmosphere of the fallen apart mansion. The hallway seemed to be engulfed in flame but Seungcheol strode inside it with ease as he would under the moonlight. The hallway widened into a red nothingness.

“You’re here Seungcheol.” An eerie voice spoke out of nowhere.

“Why do you call me?” Seungcheol snapped.

The voice laughed, “It’s nice to see you too.”

“Cut the crap, tell me what you want.”

“Okay I want to know what you’re doing with that twink.”

“I’m taking the information you want from him.”

“Does that include fucking him too?”

Seungcheol’s jaw tightened at the remark, “What I do with him is none of your concern as long as you get what you want.”

“Ah yessss but you see… the problem is I’m not getting what I want yet. Also, I understand that your crap veil thing is getting crappier as his 20th birthday is near.” A red shadow of sort started to circled around Seungcheol.

“Don’t worry, I will get it soon,” Seungcheol spat and turned back towards the darkness, breaking the red cloud around him.

“Just tie his ass down until he spill….. just like you always do.” The voice called from the back.

“Fuck you.” Seungcheol mumbled under his breath.

“Oh I’m not as delicious as him, I’m afraid.”

Seungcheol left the disgusting laughs behind and leave the mansion once they called home.

***

“You’re back!” Jisoo skipped towards Seungcheol. “I miss you.” He hugged the older man basking in the scent of his sweat.

Seungcheol stalked to the bathroom and Jisoo trailed behind, picking up the clothes his boyfriend discarded along the way.

“You were gone for two days and I missed you so much. The nightmares are becoming worse without you here.” Jisoo put the clothes in the basket. “It’s like the voices were coming from all the walls, I was so afraid. But it’s okay now that you’re here.” He followed into the bathroom and took the razor from Seungcheol’s hand, sat the slightly taller man onto the toilet seat and straddled his lap, taking over the shaving process.

“Okay enough about me. What about you? How was your business trip? Was it stressful? Do you need a massage?” Jisoo talked non-stop while his hand was busying with the razor, eyes focus on his boyfriend’s handsome face.

Seungcheol grabbed the hands playing on his face, “Manhwa?”

“Eh?” Jisoo was dumbfounded by the sudden question.

“Tell me,” Seungcheol whispered through gritted teeth, “have you updated?”

“Not quite,” Jisoo was squirming to let him hands loose from Seungcheol’s bone-crushing grip. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Why are you stretching it out? Shouldn’t you be ending it already?” Seungcheol grabbed the wide-eyed boy’s chin, rather painfully. “You said you will make it big? You said you will earn a lot to make up to me? And now you can’t even finish that nonsense manhwa. How are you making it big?” Seungcheol worded each syllable with spite, raising his voice and yelling the last sentence into the boy’s face.

“Seung-Seungcheol?” Jisoo was frozen with fear.

“Sorry.” Seungcheol let go of the boy, eyes shut tight, jaws clenched with guilt, chest heaving.

“Seungcheol?” Jisoo called softly, his slender fingers caressing the older’s cheek. “Did you have a hard time? Were you stressed?”

Still straddling Seungcheol’s bare legs, Jisoo started to grind himself on the man. “Do you want me to relieve it all?”

Seungcheol took a sharp breath as he felt a jolt towards his groin, “Jisoo!” He tried to stop the boy.

“I want to. Please? I will make you feel good.” Jisoo started to kiss his neck and Seungcheol sigh shakily.

Jisoo intertwined his fingers into Seungcheol’s hair. He left butterfly kisses all over his face before landing on the awaiting mouth.

Seungcheol took over the kiss immediately, thrusting his tongue inside Jisoo’s hot carven, tasting the sweet boy. Jisoo moaned into the kiss.

Gosh how much he needed Seungcheol’s touch. He knew he was pathetic but Seungcheol was the only lifeline after his parents’ death.

Jisoo’s hands trailed down from Seungcheol’s head, played a bit with his ear and traveled south.

Seungcheol broke the kiss and laid his head on Jisoo’s shoulder as the latter’s fingers closed around his half hard member.

“Jisoo, ugh Jisoo…” Seungcheol moaned into Jisoo’s shoulder and dug his nails on the boy’s soft arms.

Jisoo winced at the pain but continued his ministrations on Seungcheol’s crotch.

He was used to the pain Seungcheol inflicted on him. He didn’t mind. He’s just happy that Seungcheol took him in, sheltered him, protected him, and loved him.

Seungcheol lifted his head from the boy’s shoulder and kissed him deeply, tongues and teeth clashing.

When Jisoo started to get dizzy from lack of oxygen, Seungcheol released the boy’s lips, a trail of sliva connecting their gasping mouths.

He then left open-mouthed kisses from Jisoo’s jawline to his neck, sinking further down to capture a pink nub into his mouth.

Jisoo arched his back, mouth gaping with soundless moan.

Seungcheol bit on the now hardened nipple and bit Jisoo’s milky skin just above his collarbone, drawing blood.

Jisoo grinded down harder on Seungcheol’s bare erection, his own still painfully trapped inside his boxer.

“Jisoo,” Seungcheol called, breathless.

Jisoo’s eyes fluttered opened, lust flaming inside his brown orbs.

“Can you…?” Seungcheol trailed off. He bucked his hip up to show the boy what he wanted.

Jisoo obediently kneeled down on the bathroom tiles, getting eye-level with Seungcheol’s proud member.

He was only half hard but it was already so thick that Jisoo had to use his both hand to encircle it.

Jisoo tentatively kiss the purple tip before dipping his tongue in the slit, tasting the bead of precum. He engulfed half of the length and started to hollow his cheek, his tongue tickling the bottom of the shaft. He then sucked on the thick muscle in his mouth and felt it swelling in a matter of second.

Seungcheol looked down at the skinny boy pleasuring him and met a pair of teary eyes gazing longingly into his. Jisoo’s tears would alarm him in normal situation but he was too stressed by his counter with the demons the other day and he remembered the almost identical eyes he used to love, he still loved.

Something snapped inside Seungcheol and he couldn’t help but bucked his hip towards the gagging boy. He fucked Jisoo’s pretty mouth mercilessly until he came undone inside the boy’s hot mouth. The white liquid oozing out of the swollen lips and those wet eyes never leaving his only ignited the lust flowing inside his veins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued in next chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Soonyoung huffed a sigh, eyeing the two fidgety angels in front of him.

“General Jeonghan is engaging in a conversation with the prince.” He repeated.

“But it’s an emergency!” “He said it’s an emergency.” Wonwoo and Seokmin chanted.

“They’re discussing about the keeper situation. You know, the one guy you lot weren’t able to keep an eye on.” Soonyoung sneered.

Wonwoo took a deep breath, the prince’s custodian sure knew what would sting him the worst, “I’m here for that too, we found Jisoo hyung, the keeper!” He managed to say it through clenched teeth.

***

Seungcheol patted Jisoo’s head resting on his lap. His fingers lazily combing the boy’s soft locks as he eyed Jisoo’s trembling body. The boy looked so vulnerable like this, slumping near his feet, clothes soaked in sweat, Seungcheol’s cum staining his blushing cheeks and his hair tousled.

 He felt another rush of blood towards his groin. Too similar. The two were too similar, from their pointed features to their slender bodies. He wondered would the feel the same, would their pink lips look the same around his cock, would they wear the same blissed look while he thrust into their heat. Would _he_ give his body to him the same way Jisoo did?

“Jisoo.”

Jisoo answered with a weak mewl and looked up at the gentle purple eyes.

“Let me make love to you.” Seungcheol said, face straight, voice level.

Jisoo whimpered.

***

Jeonghan rushed towards the seeing lake to see that it indeed cleared to his touch again but it didn’t focus on Jisoo like it used to. Instead he was seeing a small neighborhood, the same neighborhood which Wonwoo was now exploring on his map.

“Hyung you need to come see this, Mingyu you too.” Wonwoo called, urgency staining his voice.

Jeonghan and Mingyu looked at the moving map and saw the strangest thing. Wonwoo’s eyes were wide, searching Mingyu’s face for answers.

Mingyu was lost for words. “What is this?” He finally managed to mumble.

“It’s a veil of sort but I don’t think it’s an angle’s,” Jeonghan concluded, “and that pearly aura should be Jisoo, now barely hidden since his 20th birthday is near.”

“But-but only angels can do the veil and not every angel is capable of veiling the living things.” Mingyu was confused.

“To be exact, only two angels are capable in that sense.” Chan walked into the room, Soonyoung on his heel. The angels bowed before the golden boy who stopped his track before Mingyu. He continued his comment, “One of them was killed in the battle.”

***

Seungcheol gathered Jisoo in his arms and took him under the shower, cleaning the mess he did on the boy’s fragile body. He massaged in soothing circles on Jisoo’s shoulders, travelling the length of his slender arms to rest on his hip. The older pulled his boyfriend closer into his body and trailed butterfly kisses on the boy’s neck. His hands rubbing the younger’s torso, soaping up the soft mound.

Both of them didn’t say anything as Seungcheol cleaned Jisoo. He left tiny pecks all over the boy’s body. Jisoo’s eyes were tight shut at the pleasure of his love tenderly touching him.

Maybe that’s why he didn’t notice the pearly light winding around their entwined bodies.

Seungcheol noticed however. He sucked in a sharp breath and cradled the boy’s face in his palms, “Jisoo.”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

Jisoo’s eyes flutter opened at the sudden confession, he had never heard Seungcheol said these 3 words to him in the 5 years they spent together. It was always him who announced countless “I love you”s. He said it every morning when waking Seungcheol up, every night when he cuddled up to Seungcheol’s broad back and every single time they made love. Seungcheol would always reply him with a sleepy ‘mmhmm’ or a simple ‘me too’.

Seungcheol kissed the awestruck boy’s eyes, shutting them. “I love you Jisoo,” kiss, “I loved you when you came to sleep on my bed 5 years ago, a short skinny boy with dark circles under your big round eyes. I wasn’t supposed to but I did anyway. You were so sweet and so innocent and you resemble so much with hi-” he bit his lower lip before he could blurt out more nonsense.

“What are you talking about Seungcheol? I-I don’t understand.” Jisoo whispered into his lover’s shoulder.

“Shh… you will, you will come to understand everything but whatever happens, know that I love you. I always had, I always will. Don’t ever forget that okay?”

Jisoo sobbed in happy tears. He didn’t know what was spurring Seungcheol on but he knew he was loved and that was enough.

“Now let me make love to you one last time.” Seungcheol mumbled, inaudible and carried the illuminating boy to their shared bed.

***

“Your Highness!” Mingyu’s startled voice echoed inside the otherwise quiet room.

The prince looked at Mingyu, all smiling lips but cold eyes, while awaiting for an answer. The tall boy opened his mouth and closed it again, not being able to form intellectual words. He just blankly stared back at the prince, not believing that the prince was having doubts in him. Prince Chan was so much shorter than him but he somehow felt small in front of the smiling boy.

“Your Highness.” Jeonghan interrupted the intense staring session between the two. Mingyu shifted his gaze to the general, desperation reeking out of those brown orbs.

“If I dare to voice my opinion, it’s not Mingyu.” Jeonghan continued. “I know it looks suspicious with him as the only angel who can veil the living beings but I can assure you, that veil over the keeper is not Mingyu’s.”

“How do you know that?” Chan asked. He walked over to the map, examining the purple veil now intertwined with pearly rays.

“Well… as you can see, it is purple, and dark, reeking of evil. If it’s Mingyu’s then we will surely sense the darkness within him.” Jeonghan patted the said boy in a soothing manner.

“It’s true that he is pure, but we all know demons can’t develop that kind of veil.” Chan replied.

“This is not demons’ either, demons’ characteristic is black and their king, red.” Jeonghan reasoned.

“I know too well.” Chan clenched his jaw, his fingers tracing the big red scar on his right arm.

“There’s only one way to really find out…” Jeonghan started.

“No.” Chan was too quick to forbid.

“To go inside.” Jeonghan finished his proposition with a resolute nod.

“No General! It will drain you of all your strength and you will be too weak to face whatever is creating it, besides we don’t know how the keeper is doing. He can be tainted, spending all these years inside that dark veil.” Chan just couldn’t lose his trusted general. After losing his father at the hands of demons, Jeonghan was the only thing left for him to look up as a father figure.

“I have to. Wonwoo can’t since he has to watch over the map. Mingyu can’t since he has to guide me towards what little of Jisoo’s aura we’re sensing now and the other warriors can’t because they not powerful enough.”

Chan sighed, “Can you promise me that you’ll be alright.”

“I promise.” Jeonghan said softly. He wanted to go and hug Chan but he couldn’t because they were not alone. He knew about the boy’s attachment on him but he also knew he was the necessary sacrifice for the boy to win this battle.

“You may go General, but come back safely and help me kill all these wrenched demons.” Chan tried his best not to falter his voice and left the room.

 

Jeonghan bowed to the prince and turned to order his fellow warriors, “Wonwoo, Mingyu, prepare the army and follow me once the veil is broken.”

“I’m going in.”

 

“Soonyoung?” Chan tilted his head to glance at his custodian.

“Yes Your Highness?” The Custodian bowed.

“You knew that angel right? The one who was killed in the battle?” Chan frowned as he was trying to remember the fallen one. “Who was his name again?”

“Seungcheol, Your Highness. His name was Seungcheol.” Soonyoung replied.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pushing around the real smut as much as I can, I'm sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning*
> 
> Smut, violent Seungcheol, submissive Jisoo, mention of blood

Seungcheol gently laid Jisoo on the bed. He parted the boy’s slender legs with his knees and placed himself between them. He tongued the twitching hardness before his eyes and rubbed the leaking head with his thumb.

The older man hummed around the younger’s erection, sending waves of pleasure and eliciting a broken sob from the boy. Jisoo’s lips were parted and when Seungcheol put his fingers in his mouth, he eagerly sucked on the digits.

Jisoo was writhing under his lover’s ministrations, beads of sweat rolling from his forehead mixed with his pleasured tears. He whined when Seungcheol abruptly stopped licking his erection and withdrew the fingers from his mouth.

To his ease, it didn’t take Seungcheol a second to replace the fingers with his tongue. The man roughly kissed his whimpering boyfriend, tongue roaming around the wet carven, letting the latter taste his own precum.

The weak whimpers turned into sobs as the dominating man bit his neck, breaking the skin and inducing blood. He continued to abuse the boy’s smooth skin, biting along his neck, down to the collarbone, marking the boy and licking the wounds he induced.

Jisoo sobbed harder when his lover started to play with his sensitive rim, then inserting a spit-slicked finger into his hole. Seungcheol twisted and curled the finger into the tightness and inserted another when he felt the younger’s ass relaxed. He scissored the hole and didn’t wait long to insert another, prompting a loud cry from the boy beneath. He curled the fingers and scratched the inner walls, reducing Jisoo into a crying mess.

“You ready?” Seungcheol’s voice was raw with pure lust. Jisoo mewled a weak consent.

Seungcheol lifted the boy’s thighs onto his shoulders and entered the quivering hole in one go. He stilled for a while, pressing two bodies so close. Then he started grinding without withdrawing his length from the tight carven. He started moving when he felt Jisoo relaxed around him.

He kept a slow rhythm at first, his gaze never leaving the boy’s contorting face. Jisoo was practically glowing. He knew the boy’s aura was growing since his 18th birthday especially when he was happy. He caressed the boy’s smooth cheek and pressed a peck on the tip of his small nose. He knew the boy was very happy now and the knowledge hurt him.

He said he loved Jisoo for the first time. He really did love him, but the boy will never replace the one and only love of his life. He didn’t even know if he loved Jisoo solely because he was very much alike with _him_. At the thought of _him_ , something inside Seungcheol snapped and he lost control. He started to pound erratically into the hot tightness of the boy while gripping his hips forcefully so as to nearly break him.

Jisoo was surprised at the sudden change in his lover’s behavior but he took the harsh treatment, hands clutching the blankets and biting the inner flesh of his lips. One of Seungcheol’s particularly strong thrust hit that nerve bundle in him and he bit down harder till he tasted the blood.

Seungcheol felt Jisoo spasm under his body and he deliberately angled to hit that one spot he knew would send the boy undone in no time. He smirked as he brutally fucked the boy who was loved so much by his one true love. He gazed the boy’s face painted by both pain and pleasure, god he was beautiful. His thumb released Jisoo’s bleeding lower lip and spread the bead of blood.

As he was watching Jisoo, lust blinded him and Jisoo’s face distorted and transformed itself into _his_ face. It doesn’t help that the two were too similar. Seungcheol’s thrusts became inhumanely rough and fast as he felt the boy’s hole contracted around him. When the boy’s hot cum hit his chest he also came with a roar. Reality and fantasy mixed in that moment and as he collapsed on Jisoo’s body, he moaned out a name he always loved.

“Jeonghan!”

***

Jeonghan was swimming in a pool of dark cloud. It was hard to navigate through and he was suffocating in the thick fog. It didn’t hurt like he thought it would, it only made him incredibly weak. The purple veil has some dark aura intertwined with something familiar, almost like the warmth of an angel’s veil. He shuddered at the thought of an angel procuring a sticky dark quality veil like the one he’s currently drifting inside.

With angel Seungcheol’s death in the battle 20 years ago, Mingyu was the only angel who was able of doing this kind of veil over living things. Jeonghan refused to doubt Mingyu even for a second. As he was drifting along, he felt the surroundings shook and he felt drained even more than he already was. He knew he was close to the center of the veil, close to Jisoo. Close, to the answers.

***

“Who’s there?” Seungcheol asked, his posture tensed. He wiped away the tears on his cheeks and stood up to his full height, intending to threaten the intruder. He felt Jeonghan’s presence and knew his veil was being penetrated. He knew anytime now that an angel or a demon or an army of both could come attacking him.

“It’s me hyung, Soonyoung.” He lowered the hood to show his face.  

Seungcheol was surprised to find the younger angel, “How-how did you…”

“I knew hyung, I knew it was you when I got a whiff of that veil but how? How are you alive? We all saw you burned at the demon’s hand! Are-are you a demon now?”

Seungcheol slumped back down on the bench.

“No, I’m not a demon. Nor an angel anymore. I’m a twisted being.”

***

Jeonghan materialized into the living room of Jisood’s and Seungcheol’s shared apartment. He was lighted-headed and could feel his grace getting dimmer. Jisoo’s grace at the base of his neck was glowing brighter contrast to his own. He we weak but happy to know he’s in a close proximity to Jisoo.

He roamed around the vacant apartment fascination in his eyes as he took in the place Jisoo has lived for a longtime until he heard some noise. It was only then he realized he was alone in strange territory that could be dangerous and he had no way to fight back.

He stalked towards the noise and found out it was a broken sob.  He peeked into an ajar doorway and found Jisoo, crying under the shower, naked and bruised.

“Jisooyah?”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be shy and comment below if you liked the chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

“I’m twisted Soonyoung, I’m not what I used to be.” Seungcheol said, burying his face into his hands.

“Tell me everything.” Soonyoung demanded.

***

“Jisooyah?”

Jisoo was startled to find a stranger standing in his bathroom.

“Who are you? How do you get in?” He grabbed a towel to cover his naked self.

“How do I get in isn’t important Jisooyah. You need to go with me, right now!” Jeonghan cooed, hands reaching out to touch the scared boy. “You’re in danger. Tomorrow is your 20th birthday and your aura is too strong. They will come for you.”

“I asked. Who. Are. You. And how…how do you know my name, my birthday?” Jisoo retreated away from Jeonghan until his back hit the bathroom tiles.

“Of course I know about you. I’m Jeonghan, remember? I’ve been sending you messages all these yea-”

“GET AWAY FROM ME!” Jisoo yelled before Jeonghan can touch him. “So you-you’re him? The great Jeonghan, Seungcheol’s lost love.” The hatred in Jisoo’s voice was too bitter it made Jeonghan flinch.

“What are you talking about? Seungcheol? The fallen angel? He died in the battle. How-how is he related to all this?” Jeonghan was confused.

Jisoo was shaking with loath and fear, he didn’t care to process what Jeonghan was mumbling on about. “What do you want? You want to take him away from me? I tell you what, he’s never been mine to start with.”

“Jisoo, what do you know about Seungcheol? Have you been with him all these years?”

“Hah you bet I was, but I was never his lover. He pitied me and that’s why he took me in in the first place. Whenever we fucked, it was you he yearned for. When he was touching me, it was your face he imagined…” Jisoo’s voice receded into shallow sobs.

Jeonghan felt his heart sunk when he heard Jisoo slept together with another man. He stopped in his track approaching Jisoo and just stared at him.

Jisoo lifted his eyes to Jeonghan’s face and he was surprised by the sadness clouding the beautiful face.

They stood there for a while, staring at each other until it was too much for Jisoo.

“I understand if you come to reclaim him as yours. I’ll go. I was an orphan nobody wants in the first place. Thank Seungcheol for me, for being kind to me and giving me a place to call home for six years.”

Jisoo stepped out of the bathtub to leave the room. As he strode pass Jeonghan, the angel yanked his arm, pulling him into his embrace. Jisoo wanted to break free from the hug but he couldn’t. There was something familiar with this man. The heaving chest against his back, the ragged breathe on his neck, and the sadness.

He didn’t know why but the pretty man’s sadness got to him, making him sad. The miserable feeling seeping into his core has nothing to do with losing Seungcheol, but it was something rather familiar. Like the feeling he had after those dreams. He remembered the sobbing man he dreamt of. He felt like he was dreaming. He felt lightheaded.

Jeonghan was whispering into Jisoo’s ears. “Jisoo, you have to remember, please, please. It’s bigger than you, it’s bigger than me, it’s bigger than us. It’s your life mission. You have to remember.” Jeonghan inched his hands from Jisoo’s chest to the side of his head. Shaking hands cradling Jisoo’s head, fingers on his forehead.

A strong headache attacked Jisoo and he fell on his knee. It was million times worse than what he had felt during these years. Images and emotions flooded his conscious and he remembered. He finally remembered his time in angeltopia, the time spent together with Jeonghan, laughing together, fighting together. And, Jeonghan sending him here, with a mission.

Jeonghan was weak. Penetrating the dark veil drained him of almost all his power and strength but Jisoo needs to remember him, remember his mission. He used up what’s left of his energy to fill Jisoo’s memories. He felt Jisoo fell to his knee and he felt Jisoo’s facial muscles contorted with pain under his fingers.

“Jeonghanah!”

As he heard Jisoo’s pained moan, he saw white and his body slunk on the cold floor.

***

“So you faked your death to sell your soul to the demons? And you kidnapped Jisoo and hid him from us?” Soonyoung spit in disbelief. “You’re working for the demons now?”

“Yes I did all that because I love Jeonghan but I never betrayed the angels.” Seungcheol pleaded. “I was veiling the warrior angels. What am I to do when they captured me, and threatened to kill Jeonghan?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies, I'm back with a not-so-fast-and-also-short-as-hell update. Since I've started studying for my Master's degree, I won't be able to update as much as I want to. So I decided to do fast but short updates.
> 
> Also I'm writing a JiHanCheol pwp as an apology for torturing them too much in this story. Drop by here to check it out >>> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8147584


	9. Chapter 9

_flashback_

An excruciating pain shot through his body as he was targeted by a group of demons. He was injured badly and slipping out of consciousness as he was carried away from the battle scene.

When he was awake, he found himself bleeding and bonded in a dark room.

“You’re awake,” an eerie voice spoke from nowhere.

“What are you? Why are you capturing me?” He struggled against his constraints.

“Look at you Seungcheol, so feisty and you’re not even a warrior angel.” The voice teased.

“Answer my question.” He hissed as he tried to yank his hands out of the chains.

Despite his best effort, the chains did nothing but clunk noisily. Likewise, his captor neglected his demands to get answer.

“I understand you’re veiling the warrior angels in battle so that they don’t get hurt? But you didn’t think we would be coming for you. You didn’t think we’d know where that strong veil, that strong aura is coming from.” The invisible stranger chuckled. “You see… losing you in the battle affects those winged clowns too bad, their king has already fallen.”

“What?” His world fell apart at those words. The king was fallen? Then what about others? What about Soonyoung? Mingyu, his apprentice? Jeonghan? Jeonghan was covering for the king. If the king was killed, what about Jeonghan?

The voice spoke again, this time too near to him, “Ahh but you see… your pretty boy is still unharmed. He was just badly injured, but still fighting. Tough bird, that pretty little thing.”

He clenched his jaw, “Don’t you dare lay a finger on him and I swear-“

“You swear what?” The tone of his captor changed from teasing to hostile. “Will you kill me? But you see, I don’t have a body to kill, not anymore. Your damn chicken king and his playstick reduced me to barely a soul.” It sniggered. “You can’t kill me, my dear boy, without that playstick, and I can’t reform my body without that too.”

Something in his brain clicked and he realized who he was talking to. It was the Monarch, the most powerful demon. The king shot it with the scepter and they thought it was gone, dead. Apparently it wasn’t.

“What do you want?” He gave up struggling, it was useless anyway.

“I want that scepter. Now the king is dead, his fetus son will inherit it. But he’s hurt too and he’s too small to handle that kind of power. So before that golden boy recovers and gets powerful enough to take hold of the scepter, I want you to go get it for me.” The voice was reduced to mere whisper in his ears now. Red cloud of sort started to curl around his ankle and made its way up his torso.

He tried to shake away the disgusting red vapors from his body, “What would I do that?”

“Because if you don’t, the battle will carry on, your beautiful general Jeonghan will be forced to continuing fighting despite his condition and he will die, very soon.”

“And what if I do it for you?” He was sickened to even think of conspiring against his kin.

“I’ll call of the battle-”

“But you will kill them all anyway when you get the scepter’s power.” He trotted back.

“I will spare your sweetheart, lover boy. Just sell your soul to me and you will get your happily ever after.” It was very tempting, he had to admit.

“But it will never work, Jeonghan will hate he for eternity.” His denial was weak.

“You say too many but-s. You halos have your memory hocus pocus, use it.” The red cloud on his body receded. “I’ll leave you to consider it, but you don’t have much time.”

He felt Monarch’s presence leaving the room as the wall before him lit up in red flames and showed him the battle scene. He saw Jeonghan limping and bleeding but still up front fighting. He Jeonghan won’t last long in this condition and he made a decision.

***

_now_

“When I was learning how to veil myself, the darkness inside me, from other angels, they decided to send Jisoo away. And my mission changed. I tracked him down, contain him and wait for him to reveal the information.” Seungcheol said slowly.

Soonyoung just gazed at Seungcheol unable to form a word to say.

“Don’t look at me like that! I told you I never betrayed the angels. My plan was to take the scepter when it’s time and take it to Jeonghan. You know… I also weakened my veil little by little so that Jeonghan can penetrate into Jisoo’s mind and locate him.” Seungcheol explained. “Jisoo… Jisoo, he’s a good kid. I thought I’d hate him because he’s got Jeonghan’s love, the one thing I want in the whole world. I-I just can’t… one look at his eyes and he reminds me so much of Jeonghan. I just want to protect him and cherish him.” Seungcheol didn’t know if he was opening up to Soonyoung or just affirming himself of his feelings.

_And that’s why I was colder to him than I should, I’m afraid I’d get too attached to him._

***


	10. Chapter 10

“Jeonghan. Jeonghan are you okay?”

Jeonghan’s eyes flutter opened to the gentle murmur. He saw Jisoo’s face hovering above him. He tried to get up but Jisoo pushed him down with a firm hand.

“Don’t! You’re too weak.” Jisoo said, drawing soothing circles into the pale angel’s shoulder.

Jeonghan attempted to get up again, only to be pushed again into the mattress.

“Jisoo, we need to get out of here, quick!” Jeonghan shoved Jisoo off him and somehow managed to sit up.

“No, Jeonghan, this is Seungcheol’s place. He… he’s okay. He saved me and sheltered me when my parents were killed in a freak accidents. Demons, I’m sure. If not for him, I’d be in the demon’s hand…”

“Listen to yourself Jisoo,” Jeonghan barked, “You… you are in love with Seungcheol.” Jeonghan’s hissed.

“I am,” Jisoo admitted but he swallowed the actual words he wanted to say that Seungcheol never did love him back and it was Jeonghan that Seungcheol loved, “I was… not anymore now that I’ve got my memory back, I suppose. Jeonghan… I… I… he’s not a bad person.” Jisoo sighed with the weight of various emotions crushing down his heart.

“This is no time to discuss your love life Jisoo. If you haven’t noticed yet, this territory reeks of dark magic. I don’t know how Seungcheol survived or how he had come to find you but I know for sure that he’s not the veiling angel that we knew. He can work for the demons and he may be just waiting for a chance for you to reveal the scepter’s location.” Jeonghan sat up and put a hand on Jisoo’s shoulder. “Jisooyah, let’s just leave here okay?”

Jisoo kept his head low for he knew Jeonghan was right. “Okay.”

“You will need your grace back to get us both out of this veil. My strength is almost used up from penetrating it.” Jeonghan fingered the clinking bottle of light around his neck.

***

“Seungcheol hyung,” Soonyoung patted Seungcheol’s arched back, unsure of how to console him. “I don’t know what you’ve been through but I figure you’re not really a traitor because Prince Chan sent me for you.”

“Oh,” Seungcheol straightened his back, “I thought this is a secret, he-he told you?”

“I don’t know what this is between you two, he just sent me to take you, General Jeonghan and Jisoo back before demons can flock into your veil. So whatever it is, it’s still secret.” Soonyoung stood up, “Come on Hyung let’s go fetch Jeonghan and Jisoo and go back.”

“Too late.” Seungcheol whispered as he sensed the demonic presence approaching his veil.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short suckish update. I'm sorry. Will update tomorrow with a longer chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went a bit freaky supernatural with this chapter. You can't skip that when you're writing about angels and demons -_-

When Seungcheol and Soonyoung entered the apartment, the red cloud filled the room. Jeonghan and Jisoo were floating amid the layers of red floss, both seemingly unconscious. One look at Jeonghan’s neck and both Seunghcheol and Soonyoung knew the general hadn’t transfer Jisoo’s grace back to him when the demon got them.

“Well, well, well… what do we have here?” the monarch mocked. “It’s the little watchdog of the little prince. Seungcheol, does he know you’re working for me?”

“No of course not, but I guess he can know now.” Seungcheol rushed before Soonyoung could say anything. He stalked towards two floating bodies. “Poor creatures.” He mused and reached out for Jisoo’s legs to tilt him into standing position. He did the same to Jeonghan, all the while wearying of the ways the red cloud tightened around him.

“Soonyoung,” Seungcheol started, “I, we will let you live. Go back to your little prince and tell him that we’ve won. He’s lost. Monarch is coming for him.” Seungcheol acted cocky while hoping Soonyoung would catch the urgency in his voice.

“Who says, _I_ will let him go?” the monarch bellowed. “Why let him go, why warn the enemy when you can ambush them with a surprise factor? Do you think warning them will buy you empathy from them? I say let’s just kill him. It’s only convenient when we’re killing them all next.”

As the monarch was busy assessing Seungcheol, the red fumes tightening around his body, he didn’t noticed Soonyoung circling his pendent. Seungcheol did however. He was relieved Soonyoung catch on with his bluff. He was grateful for Soonyoung, his friend, his little brother, the angel who was on his side even though he didn’t deserve that kind of faith. However he had to hurt him in order to save him. Seungcheol mouthed a sorry to Soonyoung who slowly closed his eyes with acknowledgement.

“M’kay” Seungcheol muttered to monarch. A wave of his hand sent Soonyoung across the room. His body hit the wall and he slipped down the wall in a lifeless lump.  

‘Hmm… that was a bit too easy.” The monarch said.

“Isn’t that what you want? One obstacle out of the way. Now what are we doing with these two?” Seungcheol asked, clearly annoyed.

“Oh you don’t have to do anything, I will do everything and you’ll just have to sleep along the way. After I’m done with those winged chickens, I will get my power back and you will get you lover boy.” The red cloud intensified around Seungcheol’s body almost choking him.

“What?” Seungcheol tried to wave the smokes from suffocating him.

“Yes. Lend me your body, I can’t do anything with this smoky state and I don’t trust you enough to rely on you for this.” The red smoke forcefully entered through Seungcheol’s nose, eyes and ears until the room’s atmosphere was no longer polluted.

Seungcheol bellowed in pain as the monarch possessed his body. When the last of the red fume entered his body, he collapsed on his knees, with his head down. When he finally rise after violent twitching, he was no longer Seungcheol.

The red eyes assessed the room and the bodies lying unconscious. The monarch chose to finish Soonyoung first before dealing with Jisoo and Jeonghan. He stalked towards Soonyoung and flipped the inert body with his foot.

The monarch snorted, “As expected, he didn’t kill him. That softie.” He shook his head with an evil smile, “Now I got to finish the job.” He collected a ball of red flame in his palm and directed it to Soonyoung’s head.

Just before the flame hit Soonyoung’s head, a silvery veil covered him making the ball of flame bounced back to the opposite wall. The furniture in the apartment started to catch fire.

Monarch was surprised but he recomposed himself quickly, “I see he called backup. It was right not to trust Seungcheol.” He looked back over his shoulder, “Heyyyy there little prince. Are you here to avenge for your father?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tad longer than the previous chapter. Will try to update soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Prince Chan was dumbfounded to see Seungcheol hurt Soonyoung. However when Seungcheol turned around and he saw the red eyes, he was more concerned about Seungcheol then he was angry. He was ready to fight the demon back to the deepest pits of hell where he belonged but he didn’t know how to do that without harming Seungcheol.

“Monarch!” Chan spat. He calculated the time Jisoo needed to recover. “Do you truly think you can win?” He stalled. From the corner of his eyes, he watched Wonwoo nursing Jisoo back to conscious.

“What? You don’t think I can?” Monarch started to pace the room. “Don’t forget I killed your father.”

Chan followed his steps, placing himself between his angels and the demon, carefully facing him. “You are nothing without your minions.”

“Like you are without the specter.” Monarch smirked.

Jeonghan was already awoke. He stalked to where Chan and Monarch were circling each other.

“Seungcheol, you traitor!” Jeonghan spat with venom in his voice.

“He’s not Seungcheol.” Chan contradicted.

“I’m not or I am who knows…” mockery dripped Monarch’s voice.

“I know Seungcheol would never let you use him like this.” Chan tested.

“And why is that? Oh I know… is it because he’s your spy?” Monarch cackled at Chan’s surprised face. “All along, I had my doubt that he’s reconnecting with you. I bet you didn’t know I could just take his body huh? I bet you don’t see this one comi… ugh.”

Monarch’s face twisted in pain as Chan and Jeonghan watched him in shock.

“Ji-Jisoo,” Seungcheol’s voice, soft unlike Monarch’s echoing tone, spoke.

“Seungcheol?” Chan wanted to help him up but Jeonghan pulled him back. “Careful your highness, he could be pretending.”

“Jisoo, Jisoo.” Seungcheol/Monarch crawled to where Jisoo was recovering.

Mingyu stood in front of both Jisoo and Soonyoung, veiling the two from Seungcheol. “What more do you want? You’ve done enough harm to Jisoo hyung.”

“Seungcheol?” Jisoo groaned. He was just fed his grace back. Monarch’s spell was wearing off him slowly and he could feel his strength pouring back into him. He reached out to Seungcheol who was struggling to move on the floor. “No! Seungcheol didn’t do any harm. If anything, he was too kind.”

Jeonghan was near Jisoo in a flash. “That’s not Seungcheol, Jisooyah. The monarch is using his body.” He tried to keep Jisoo in the veil.

“You don’t understand.” Jisoo thrashed free from Jeonghan’s hold on him. “It’s Seungcheol, I can tell.”

The other angels looked on as two lovers wrestled, Jeonghan desperate to keep Jisoo in his arms away from any harm and Jisoo breaking out of Jeonghan’s body confining him, eager to help Seungcheol.

Chan knew he could end Monarch while he was in this state but he didn’t want to hurt or possible kill Seungcheol in the process. He probably needed the scepter’s power to separate Monarch from Seungcheol. However he couldn’t know for sure, he knew needed a proper ceremony to fully harness the power. Moreover he didn’t know the limit or the lack there of the scepter’s power. He decided to take a chance before he spoke, “Jisoo, do you want to help Seungcheol?”

Chan’s soft voice freeze Jisoo momentarily. Jisoo heaved a yes. He melted down into a puddle at Jeonghan’s feet, sobbing his heart out. “Please your highness, please save Seungcheol. He-he isn’t a bad guy,” *sob* “He saved me, I wouldn’t have lived if not for him… I know… I just know that he’s not working for that demon.” Jisoo was drowning in the sea of his own tears.

“I know, I sent him on this dangerous mission and I never questioned his loyalty. I want to save him too.” Chan kneeled beside broken Jisoo. “Now if you want to save him, give me the scepter.” Chan gingerly patted Jisoo’s shoulder and smiled at him, encouraging him to procure the weapon from its hide.

Jeonghan turned his face away from the two beside his feet. He closed his eyes tighter in hope that would stop the tears. He waited 20 years to meet Jisoo again, to have him in his arms again. Yet here was Jisoo, crying and begging for another man’s life. He looked at the man Jisoo loved. Seungcheol, he was shaking as he got up.  

Seungcheol charged onto Jisoo and Jeonghan had to move fast to push the beast away. Since Jeonghan was still weak, Seungcheol wasn’t thrown all the way across the room like he intended.

Seungcheol crouched not very far from Jisoo as he grin, his eyes were red again. “Oh little Jisoo, are you sure you want to save him? Give that specter to your highness and he will not hesitate to end me, end Seugcheol. Give me that and I promise I will spare you lover boys.”

“Jisoo, you believe me right? I will separate that filthy demon from Seungcheol. I promise I won’t hurt him.” Chan tried to coerce Jisoo from giving in to Monarch.

“Jisoo,” Seungcheol again, brown eyes, “It’s me, give me that specter and everything will be alright. Huh? Baby?”

“Jisoo,” this was Jeonghan, “Don’t believe him, it’s the demon, just give the specter to prince!”

“Jisoo…”

“Jisoo…”

“Jisoo…”

Everyone expected Jisoo to follow their bidding. The immense headache returned and he couldn’t think anymore. Therefore he did what his instincts told him. He procured the specter and handed it to the person he most trusted.

> It was a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter left guys! Please let me know what you think. As I always say, your comments are my vitamin. Also I will try to update it this week before I face the onslaught of assignments.
> 
>  
> 
> Meanwhile, pelase let me promote my other CheolSoo fic here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/9285296


	13. Chapter 13

“It was not a mistake,” Prince Chan said but I will never forget myself for that stupidity.

***

There was never a second battle, thanks to Seungcheol. Despite being controlled by Monarch, he yanked the scepter from Jisoo and stabbed it right into his heart, effectively killing Monarch and himself. The impact somehow created a wave of light which wiped out the flock of demons waiting outside the collapsing veil.

When the light wave finally died down, Chan retrieved the scepter from the floor where it lied intertwining with a pearly light. The light circled Chan who started to tear up.

“You did well Seungcheol. Your duty here is done… soldier.” Chan’s voice choked up at the word _soldier_.

Seungcheol was no soldier, he was an angel who veiled the soldiers. He had never fought in a war but when Chan needed a scape goat to act spy in the failing war, he didn’t hesitate to sacrifice himself. He got badly injured, submitted himself to the demons and darkened his soul yet stayed loyal till the end. He was the bravest soldier the angels will ever have.

Chan swirled his hand around the light, the only remain of Seungcheol. It wasn’t dark. It was clear and shimmering. A pure being just like Seungcheol before he got meddled up with the affairs.

“Jisoo.” Chan called.

“Yes your highness?”

“He wants to be with you.” Chan looked down at the kneeling angel. Jisoo’s face turned up swiftly. Confusion tinted his tear-brimmed eyes. “It’s alright if you don’t want this-him. I can retire him, that is to make-“

“I want him. I want to be with him!” Jisoo replied very quickly.

***

And that’s how I got Seungcheol’s aura (or what’s left of it) dangling around my neck, just like Jeonghan did with mine.

I thought Jeonghan would hate it but he was amazingly understanding. His Majesty Chan deeming Seungcheol as a hero more or less smoothened Jeonghan’s view on him.

It wasn’t very convenient at first. It was more than awkward when the aura shone so bright when I made love to Jeonghan. Jeonghan found it uncomfortable. I was jealous although I didn’t know who I felt jealous to. Both of them were my lovers and Seongcheol wasn’t, well… even there. It’s not even him. It’s just a fraction of his aura but the fact that what little was left of him was excited to see Jeonghan’s dick was unsettling.

Jeonghan thought different. He assumed Seungcheol was thrilled with my dick. It was (i.e. my dick) familiar with him while his (dick) was not. That was another way of looking at this.

After all _Jeonghan kindly pointed out_ he loved both of us. So there was a possibility he liked both of our dicks.

Alright that’s enough dick-talk.

Long story short, I didn’t want to take the necklace with Seungcheol’s aura off for even a second. Jeonghan and I couldn’t refrain from making love for even a day. Conclusion? We got it on while Seungcheol illuminated my chest. Jeonghan learned to like it and he even said it was hot at one point.

 

For me, I was still sad I handed him the scepter that day. I could’ve hand it to the prince and we could’ve win the war anyway.

“No more depressed talk!” Jeonghan would warn me whenever I tried to say this. Therefore I developed a habit of talking to Seungcheol’s aura. It was soothing. He’d dim and shone according to my mood. Jeonghan didn’t call me crazy as I thought he would. “Whatever keeps you out of that miserable state.” He said.

So. Life was good. Prince Chan was the King now. He’s got full control of the scepter’s power and demon population. Mingyu was in charge of a new recruit of angels who were trained to produce veil. Needless to say they idolized Seungcheol. Wonwoo inherited Jeonghan’s seeing pool and he’s now like a little kid addicted to TV. He never left the room with his miniature earth and Jeonghan’s pool. Mingyu wasn’t happy because it was starting to affect their dating life.

Soonyoung was as affected by Seungcheol’s sacrifice as myself but Seokmin, now King’s chamber guard with minions to serve him, managed to keep his friend happy. Plus being the King’s right hand man occupied most of his time so that he can barely stayed sad these days.

Jeonghan was no longer a General anymore. He and I stayed on earth monitoring demonic movements. We were more than happy to live amongst humans and Jeonghan was fascinated with internet. “It’s more capable than my seeing pool.” Those are words right out of his mouth. Wonwoo won’t be happy though.

I’d tell you what kept Jeonghan on internet all day long but he didn’t want people to know he was addicted to porn. I was okay with his addiction. He liked to try new positions he learned and I was more than happy to oblige, hence, sexy time every day.

Our life in last 20 years wasn’t a happy one. However we chose not to dwell upon those times. Instead, we tried to live to the fullest and make up for the lost time. I was happy. Jeonghan was happy and I’m pretty sure Seungcheol was happy too.

***

“Heyyyy baby… I saw something called threesome, it looks mind-blowing. Can we try that?”

 “Jeonghan, you said it’s like Seungcheol is there whenever we make love. It’s practically threesome!”

“Still… he isn’t physically here. Maybe we can invite Ming-”

“No!”

“Come on baby. Or we can try swapping with-”

“No!”

“Awww… then let’s-”

“No!”

“Baby~”

“No!”

“Honey~”

“No!”

“I just want some love.”

“Then we’ll make love, just plain love. No kinks involved.”

“Deal!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... it's done!
> 
> Thank you for being with me for a long time and bearing my disappearances. Shout out to all those who gave their time to read, liked subscribed and commented on this story. Your words are what keeps me go on with this story even when I have assignment deadlines to meet.


End file.
